Hepatitis A is a liver disease which, although not commonly fatal, can induce long periods of debilitating illness. The disease is commonly spread by direct contact with an infected individual or by HAV contaminated drinking water and/or food.
No easily obtainable immunogen which will induce neutralizing antibody against the virus is available. The virus itself is difficult to cultivate and production of sufficient quantities for use as a live or killed vaccine is not presently feasible.